1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles, and in particular the present invention relates to a rear light assembly for use with motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,748 to Pearson et al. and assigned to the Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company, is directed to a bumper with integral lights. Pearson discloses a light fixture that is integrally formed with the bumper. The bumper is made of a translucent or transparent material that is molded over the light fixtures. A thin layer of bumper material remains over the light fixture, covering the light fixture. This design eliminates the need for a plastic lens cover over the light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,968 to Caine discloses a system to enhance the awareness of drivers on a vehicle's rear brake light. Caine uses rear amber lights placed near the center rear brake light that are continuously on when the vehicle ignition switch is on. The amber lights turn off when the rear brake light comes on. Caine discloses lights mounted on bumper 18. Caine refers to items 16A and 16B as conventional brake or stop lights mounted on rear bumper 18, and items 20A and 20B as conventional turn signals disposed inwardly and closely adjacent to brake or stop lights 16A and 16B.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,303 to Decinti et al. discloses a method for decorating bumper covers with lighted letters, logos or designs. The Decinti process is generally an aftermarket process where the bumper cover is removed and the letter or design is cut out of the bumper cover. An illumination device is then placed behind the bumper cover on the bumper reinforcement member (item 12 in the FIGS.). The illumination device is a series of light bulbs 22 attached to a fixture or board 26. By using this arrangement, the letters or logo on the bumper cover can be illuminated. Some embodiments include a lens 60 that can be made to correspond to the letters or logo.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,988 to Misawa et al. and assigned to Toyoda Gosei Company, Ltd., is directed to an exterior lamp for a vehicle. The Misawa patent is directed to an illumination system for a motor vehicle that can help the driver locate the vehicle in a parking lot and help show the driver the condition of the ground around the vehicle. To achieve these objectives, Misawa provides light emitting sources at various positions around the vehicle that respond to a keyless entry signal. Misawa also teaches lights that can change colors.
While the related art teaches various kinds of lighting systems, the related art fails to teach a lighting system that is capable of providing improved visibility while reversing a motor vehicle.